Moving On
by BurningCrashingRaining
Summary: <html><head></head>Leah has finally found her reason to move on. Leah/OC</html>


**A/N: I know, another one-shot but I really love the Veronicas, and I just had such a great story idea when I heard this song, that I just **_**had**_** to write it out. And obviously, I've cut some lyrics out and rearranged the order, but I just wanted to use the ones that apply.**

**Story inspired by: "Leave Me Alone" by **_The Veronicas_

**Ahhhhh! I can't believe I'm writing a **_Twilight_** fanfic, but honestly, I love Leah, and she deserves better than Sam.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, the Veronicas, or Twilight.**

_There was the time I thought you were the one  
>Having some fun<br>Getting it done  
>What an illusion<em>

_That couldn't be, I need to be free of this confusion  
>Don't give me a guilt trip, because I'm so over it<em>

Leah quickly ran into her house as soon as her patrol was over and done with. She couldn't _believe_ Jacob had done this. After the threat of the battle with the Volturi that wasn't a battle, Jacob and Sam had agreed that it would be safer to join the packs together again. The only difference being that the members of the different packs could listen to whichever Alpha they chose. Leah had immediately chosen Jacob as her Alpha. She hadn't missed the disappointed look that flashed across Sam's face and was gone as quickly as it had appeared, but like _hell_ she was going to choose him as her Alpha. Besides, she and Jake were friends now, and she rather liked the Loch Ness Monster. She could understand that Jake wanted everyone to get along, but making Sam her _patrol partner?_ When Sam could _hear her thoughts? Was he out of his mind?_

_I'm getting tired of you pushing me 'round  
>Dragging me down<br>Making a sound because you wanna_

When Leah had calmed down enough to stop shaking, she realized what Jake had meant to do. He finally gave her the ability to move on. The entire time she and Sam had been patrolling, he had fed her some B.S. about how he still loved her, and wanted to be with her, and that the only reason he was with Emily was because of the imprint. Leah closed her eyes, just thinking about it.

_Leave me alone  
>Get out of my face<em>

Bull. The only reason Sam wasn't with her was because he hadn't fought the imprint hard enough. But that wasn't fair: placing all the blame on Sam. Emily deserved blame, too. The imprinter was whatever the imprin_tee_ wanted. _Emily_ had wanted Sam, not the other way around. Emily. Her cousin, once her sister. Now, all Leah wished was that she and Emily were not family. She wanted to forget that she had ever loved Sam, had ever considered Emily a sister, someone she had loved and trusted dearly. And Emily had asked her to be a bridesmaid in her _wedding? _Leah snarled at the mere thought.

_Because I'm all out of words  
>I'll face the unknown<em>

__Leah wanted it all to be over. She grabbed a box from the garage, and ran up to her room. She grabbed every picture, every piece of clothing, every letter, every poem, every _a__nything_ that either one of them had ever given her, and threw it all into the box. She grabbed two candles, and then, hesitating, she looked over at her closet. Deciding, she walked over and opened the door. She pushed all the other clothes aside, and grabbed her purple dress out of the back. She hadn't told anyone, but she had met someone. He was good for her; he made her laugh, cheered her up when she was down, and he just had to hug her to make her day. He had invited her to a masquerade that his parents hosted every year. She had bought the dress for the event. Jay was having the mask designed for her. She smiled, thinking of him. She didn't want to ruin the dress, but she knew it was right to use for this. She would just have to be careful. *_link to the dress on profile__*  
><em>

_Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
>Oh, Leave me alone<em>

Changing into the flowing purple dress, Leah grabbed the box, candles, and matches off her bed, and left her house. She walked along the roads that led to the top of the mountain La Push. Ignoring the looks she received from others, Leah walked along, singing gently under her breath. When she had reached the spot she had in mind, Leah placed the box on a large rock, lit one candle, and listened to the wind. When a few minutes had passed, she lit the other candle, and one by one, fed the pictures and letters into the flame. She laughed when it was done; feeling free she spun and twirled in her dress. She was surprised when a man's hand caught her round the waist and spun her. She smiled.

"Jay…"

_Time for you to go…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: For the purpose of this story, I don't have Leah imprinting on anybody.**_


End file.
